


Absent

by mikie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Confused!Louis, M/M, Werewolf!Harry, confused!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikie/pseuds/mikie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is a werewolf and avoids Louis because Louis's his mate and he doesn't know how to feel (and Louis doesn't know what to do with Harry's absence).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absent

**Author's Note:**

> There's a brief mention of Derek Hale from Teen Wolf. I was just at a loss of a name for an alpha. He's the most alpha-ish man I can think of.

Louis noticed Harry started acting weird on Tuesday when he said he wasn't up for studying after school.

“What do you mean you're not up for it?” Louis asked.

“I'm just not up for it, Lou, okay?” Harry growled rather aggressively.

Louis took a step back looking at him in shock, caught off guard and Harry’s angry expression changed to a worried one.

“Sorry Lou, I mean I’ll make it up for you next week, okay?” Harry said, patting Louis’s shoulder lovingly before abruptly taking it away, shoving his hand in his pocket.

 

On Wednesday during their lunch period, Harry didn't show up at the cafeteria.

“Louis,” Niall said with a mouthful of food, “Where’s Harry today? He wasn't around for art.”

“Yeah, he wasn't in history class either,” Liam added, scooted closer to Zayn to wake him up out of his zone with his music in his ears.

“I don't know where he is, he was acting weird last night.” Louis sighed, taking a sip of his water.

Zayn pulled out his earbuds, “he texted me saying he was sick,” Zayn said, letting Liam lean against his shoulder.

Louis sighed, “I don't know, something’s up though, that’s for sure.”

Niall shrugged, “don't worry about it. He'll come around.” Niall slapped Louis in the shoulder a little too hard but Louis learned how to feel the sentiment anyway.

 

Thursday and Friday, Harry didn't show up at school either days and Zayn was the only one getting texts with an excuse of  ‘hiiiiii i'm sick but i’ll be fine xxxx’. Liam and Zayn took Friday night to go out on a date and Niall had some family thing to go to so Louis was left alone.

Louis walked around his house aimlessly, not really paying any attention to his sisters. He didn’t know why he hadn't called Harry for this long to see why he wasn't going to school, but for some reason, calling Harry seemed a little scary - considering how he had acted on Tuesday and then disappeared. But After walking up and down the stairs four times, he decided to call Harry.

“Hello?” His mum, Anne, picked up.

“Hey Anne, it’s Louis. Uh, is Harry there?”

Anne paused, uh dear, Harry isn't doing so well right now...”

Louis sighed, “yeah, he was telling Zayn that he was sick.  Just thought he'd be able to talk on the phone...”

“Aw dear, well, I'll tell him you called, okay? He just going through something right now.” Anne cooed as something thudded loudly on the her side of the line.

“Yeah, yeah, okay, well, just tell him to call me when he’s --”

Louis heard a groan, “oh, honey, I have to go! Talk to you soon, Louis!” Anne said and hung up before Louis was able to say good-bye.

Louis groaned as he put the phone down and flopped on his bed.

“Lou?” Louis’s mum called from the outside his door, “are you going to bed?”

“Yeah.” Louis yelled through the door.

“Oh.. Alright, good night, boobear,” his mum said sweetly, “don't forget to close the window.”

“Yeah, I won’t mum, good night.” Louis called as he got and looked out the window.

Louis noticed it looked beautiful with the full moon shining so brightly over their town. He smiled briefly before shutting the window and closing the blinds.

Louis thought about pretty skies with full moons and ~~Harry~~ pretty guys until he fell asleep.

 

When Louis woke up on Sunday he got confused on how he thought about Harry so much - it felt almost involuntary. All day he holed himself in his room, trying to get in terms with himself and doing homework. By the end of the night, Louis still couldn't understand his sudden attraction to Harry but ~~he was kinda okay with it.~~

 

On Monday during lunch, Liam and Zayn had finally reached the point and confidence in their relationship to hold hands in school and Louis had an yearning for it.

“No word from Harry?” Liam asked Louis.

He shook his head.

“Actually there was no word from Louis this weekend,” Niall pointed out, “where were you, buddy?”

“I was just thinking, Niall,” Louis dismissed it, “but I'm going to Harry’s house after school tomorrow regardless.”

Zayn looked up, “you want us to come with you?”

Louis shook his head, “no, I think I'll be fine by myself.”

Zayn looked at Louis for a few seconds, Louis could sense his concern but he looked away.

 

On Tuesday, Louis was anxiously excited the entire day for going to see Harry after a week and he thought it had been longer.

He walked fast to Harry’s house and he heard a pained roaring from the basement. In panicked instinct, he rain to the outside basement door and ran down the stairs but stopped short at the last step when he heard Anne’s voice.

Anne was yelling, “you know what Derek told you to do! Harry, listen to me! You have to learn to control it! He said find an anchor!”

“I don’t have an anchor! I can’t find one!” A deeper version’s of Harry voice ground out.

“Think of me! Think of Louis! Think of something!” She screamed, frustrated.

There was some silence, just feeling with heavy breathing and a few grunts from Harry and then Louis heard Anne sigh with relief.

“You found one,” she exasperated.

Harry groaned, “yes, but Louis shouldn’t be my anchor, mum. I can feel it, it’s just like Derek described of how it would feel and it’s Louis.” Harry’s normal voice came clear.

Anne sighed, “honey, you guys have always been close, it’s no sur--”

“Mum... I just need a second, okay?” He whined.

Louis heard the footsteps going up the stairs to the house and the door shutting softly.

“Lou.” Harry said, “I can hear you.”

Louis slowly stepped out of the stairwell so he could see Harry more clearly. Harry was facing away from him, but somehow his tall, thick body looked more defined, like he had been working out.

Harry turned around quickly, “what are you doing here?”

Louis cleared his throat, “I wanted to see how you were doing Harry, I was planning on going through the front door and I heard some bizarre animal sound so I came down here as quick as I could,” Louis looked around cautiously, “do you have some kind of animal down here? It sounded hurt.”

Harry looked offended, “no, no, there’s no animal down here and you can see I’m fine.”

Louis nodded firmly, “yeah, I see that. In fact, Harry, you look perfectly healthy. I thought you were sick?”

Harry straightened up, “erhm, yeah, I am. I told Zayn.”

Louis looked at him skeptically, “you could’ve texted me too, you know, it’s not like I’m not your best friend or anything.”

Harry rolled his eyes at Louis, he actually rolled his eyes, “I’ll remember the best time. I promise.”

Louis snorted, “what’s wrong with you? Did I do something?”

Harry shook his head, “no, I just- I just need some space.”

Scoffing, “Space? Why the hell would you need space? We’re not a friggin’ relationship!” Somehow the words stung coming out of Louis’s mouth and Harry cringed as if it hurt him too.

“Louis, please leave, it’s better,” Harry sighed.

Louis just stood there, “why is it better?”

Harry looked away seemingly involuntarily and that’s when Louis saw Harry change. Louis watched Harry’s massive hands grow impossibly sharp nails over his dull human ones and wiry hairs stem out all along his jawline. His green eyes that had stood out to everyone that looked at him had turned a inhumane golden color. “Louis, I need you to leave.”

Louis started to step back as fast as he could, thinking Harry would chase him but Harry stayed grounded, only scowling in Louis’s direction.

Louis tripped back up the stairs, ran home and hid under his covers like a child but he felt that seeing his best friend transform into something unreal was a decent excuse.

 

Wednesday, Louis was still shell-shocked. He walked into school, avoiding all the glances of his friends by their normal places by Zayn’s locker and ignoring people that were walking behind him and rushed to class.

Louis thought he was finally alone when he shut the door to his senior physics class until he heard light breathing behind him.

“Louis.” Harry said firmly.

Louis whipped around and cornered himself against the wall.

“Louis, I won’t hurt you. I was just showing what I was capable of.” Harry said calmly. Louis didn’t respond so Harry continued, “I was just trying to figure out a way to tell you stuff.” Louis raised his eyebrows, gesturing him to tell him, “I’m a werewolf. Like before you say anything, I know they’re not ‘real’ but they are and I’m a part of this great pack now and I’m stronger and everything’s improved.”

Louis scoffed, “I don’t believe this.”

“I know, I know, it’s so bizarre and surreal but I am one Lou.” Harry said, “and that’s all you need to know for now.”

Louis shook his head, moving towards the door, “yeah, I want everything I need to know right now so I can try and process it all at once.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair, seating himself on a desk. “But some things you’re not ready for yet.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “what could I not be ready for?”

“Being a werewolf is complicated, okay?” Harry growled as he wrapped his hands around his own thighs, visibly squeezing tightly, “there’s a lot of rules and things that I can’t control and things to learn.”

“Like what? Does anything have to do with me? I don’t see the big problem.” Louis snapped.

Harry pounded his fist on his knee, “you’re a big part of the problem Louis, I just don’t- I just don’t know how to handle it yet.”

“Just tell me, dammit.”

“You know how wolves have mates?” Louis looked at Harry with a questioning look, “they mate for life but with werewolves they do that too and everything but they can feel who their mates are.”

“And?” Louis stressed.

“I just feel something weird whenever I’m around-” Harry gestured solely to Louis, “and it hurts when I’m away from you, it hurt when I made you run away from me. I got the bite because I wanted to be enough for you, Louis, because dammit, I’ve had a crush on you since, hell, freshman year when you said we should get an apartment together when we got out of high school. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to ruin anything, what we had as a friendship, but just watching Zayn and Liam, I just really wanted that, with us.” Louis stood wide-eyed watching Harry talk. “Louis?”

Louis slowly nodded.

Harry groaned, “See? I knew this would happen.”

“Wait,” Louis said, “do, you know, the mate feel that kind of absence? At all? Even if they’re not a werewolf?”

Harry frantically nodded his head, as if expecting what Louis would say next.

“I felt it too,” Louis said, “I did. It was weird, I missed you so much, so strongly.”

Harry sighed with relief. “I just didn’t, didn’t know how to react.”

Louis chuckled breathlessly.

“I could tell you weren’t lying too, hearing your heartbeat and all,” Harry smiled smugly.

Louis slapped Harry on his knee playfully, “what the hell? You can do that?”

Harry laughed, throwing his arm around Louis’s waist and pulled Louis to his side, “it’s sometimes a disadvantage because I can smell a lot too. Grimy stuff.”

Louis cringed, “that’s awful. So how are we going to do this?”

Harry shrugged, “however you want Lou.”

Louis smiled and kissed him and somehow it felt like home.

 


End file.
